percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Reflections-Chapter 3
Dark Reflections-Chapter 3 I ducked as a javelin flew past my face, I missed it by a hair-length. At times like these, I couldn't believe my luck. I was fighting 3 laistrygonian giants at once, and one seemed of have an endless supply of javelins. "I am Zerc, and i will crush you". The one with the javelins said as he tried to stab me with a javelin. I dodged and the javelin got stuck in the ground, and he was trying to pull it out. I jumped spun like a corkscrew and landed a kick on his chest and he staggered backward. The second giant swung his club at me, I slid under his legs. The third giant tried to grab me, but I rolled under his legs and slashed the back of his knees. He went down kneeling. I jumped up his back, and brought my sword hard on his neck. I jumped of as he disintegrated. ''Four giants down in the first few minutes of this battle. A new record. I thought to myself. Unfortunately, that distracted me. I had a close shave as Zerc almost stabbed me in the chest with a javelin. Then, the other giant took his chance and swung his club at me, the blow landed on my chest and I went flying. I hit a tree, and my vision went blurry. I put my hand at the back of my head, I felt something thick and red. Blood. The giant with charged at me, it took some effort but I dodged and got on my feet as he hit the tree head first. He probably had a thick skull, because he raised his club and tried to hit me again. I dodged and cut his club in half. The look on his face was priceless. In one swift move I slammed the hilt of my sword on his chest and jabbed my sword at his neck, he disintegrated with a faint scream. The only giant left was Zerc, the javelin throwing giant. He threw javelin after javelin at me, I dodged them all. I couldn't help but wonder where did he get all those javelins. What was there some kind of sale at walmart? 'Sale': Javelins. 5 Dollars a piece. Perfect for knocking down your enemies''' If that were true he would have wasted 20 Dollars trying to hit me. As I dodged 4 javelins. "Where do get all these javelins?" I asked. As if on cue, he ran out of javelins. He picked up one that wasn't broken and charged at me. I side-stepped, but he still managed to hit my hand, and my sword went flying. Now i was weaponless. He swung the javelin, but i caught it. I slid it under my armpit, and held on to it with my left hand. With my free right hand, I elbowed his chest and kicked his face. He staggered backward, with his javelin in my hands. I was pretty proud of myself, until he tried to punch me and I made the mistake of trying to block with the javelin. The javelin snapped into two. Then i got an idea, I stabbed the giant with both halves of the javelin and he went down. I put my foot on his chest, and made a water mace on my hand, brought down hard on his face. I was covered in monster dust.I collapsed on the ground panting. Then i stood up and looked around for my sword. Then i saw it. A long,curved, sliver blade sword. The sword required a unique grip for it to be held properly. I picked it up and remembered the time i got it. Athena gave it to me. After i completed a quest for her. "Forged from Zeus's lighting bolts, use it well little hero". Her words echoed in my head. That was partly true, the sword was made from from the same material as the master bolt, not from actual lighting. The blade was curved cause i made it that way, I sneaked into Hephaestus's forge and bent the blade. Why? Straight blades are good, they make clean cuts and wounds, but a curved blades are made for damage. They make sure an opponent stays down, the wounds made by a curved blade make are messy. Curved blades are meant to take down armies of enemies in short periods of time. I sheathed my sword. I checked the wound on my shoulder, it was healing, so was the wound on the back of my head. I should probably explain the healing thing. When i was 13, Artemis sent me on a quest to track down a certain animal. I when i found it, it was being attacked by a hellhound. It was dying from it's wounds from the hellhound. The animal was a Phoenix. In its dying breaths, it asked me I was willing to support it's spirit, and its powers will be my own. I agreed. So now I can heal myself and other people, its automatic, except when i for example, dislocate a shoulder, only when i put the joint back in it's socket will it heal. Also it makes me immune to the cold. I wiped monster dust of my clothes and realized something. "Great now i have to walk to camp". I groaned as I began walking. Dark Reflections Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Dark_Reflections-Chapter_4|Next Chapter --->]] Archie:Bite Meh 14:11, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page